The Outsiders
by SecretSparkle
Summary: Prequel to 'I See The Soul That Is Inside.' Pretty much just explanitory, but does have some story to it. I suggest you read it if you were confused about ISTSTII.


Author's Note: Kind of a Prequel to 'I See The Soul That Is Inside.' This will hopefully tell you why Tucker left Danny and Sam, as well as to why they weren't afraid to sing about the fact that Danny's half-ghost. I probably won't write a sequel, but if I get enough requests... Who knows? I just might change my mind. Oh, and everybody's fifteen in this fic. Well, not EVERYBODY, but Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jordan are!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I live on the planet of Letophia (which I own, kinda) and if you want to visit me, just let me know and I'll give you my Letophian address. Yay, me! I also own Jordan and Paul, the business dude- steal them and I will eat your liver fried with ketchup! Welll… Maybe I won't- but I will send Butterfly to go and annoy you into insanity! Mwahahahaha!

How Come?

By: SecretSparkle

Sam and Danny were at Danny's house, debating about what they should call the band they wanted to form. They already knew that they'd both be playing guitars. They just needed to convince Tucker to play the drums and they'd be set.

RING! RING! RING! The sharp trill of Danny's phone (not a cell!) made them jump. Jazz picked up the phone downstairs and then yelled that it was for Danny.

"Hello?" Danny said into the phone.

"Hey, Danny, it's Tuck," said the person on the other line.

"Oh! Hey Tuck! Just a second," Danny said, holding the phone down with the receiver in the palm of his hand. "Sam, why don't you pick up another phone so we can both talk to him about it?"

"Way ahead of you there, clueless," Sam replied, holding up the phone from the hallway. Danny hadn't noticed her leave his room to retrieve it.

"Why are you guys always calling me clueless? I mean, just because I'm a C-student doesn't mean I'm clueless!" Danny exclaimed when they'd finally both gotten on the line.

Had Tucker been in the room with them, he and Sam would've shared a glance before they replied, but their reply was nonetheless, "Clueless."

"Oh, whatever! That's not even what I want to talk about which brings me to ask, Tucker, why'd you call in the first place?" Yes, Danny can be that random- especially if I want him to in my fic.

"I don't know. I guess I just needed to talk and was too lazy to come over there since I'm grounded from using my precious computer," came Tucker's rather random reply.

"How'd you get grounded? And can't you just use your PDA?" Danny asked, making Tucker hold the phone away from his ear while he stared at it for a few seconds. Honestly, how could someone not know that PDA's weren't EXACTLY like computers?

"One: you can't do webcams and live conversations with my baby, two: I left trash in the living room when my dad said NOT to. There." Tucker was obviously offended about the PDA mistake that Danny'd made- even though Danny didn't know much about PDA's. (a/n: Neither do I. I'm right there with Danny.)

"Okay. So you just called because you had nothing better to do?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, that's lovely. Danny and I have I proposition (funny word!) for you. You see, we're trying to start a band, and we were wondering if you'd play the drums in our band," Sam said seriously.

"Umm, I don't think so. Because, what if you guys become famous? No offense, but I don't really want to be in a famous band. Not really." Tucker obviously REALLY didn't want to be in a famous band. (a/n: wonder why?)

"Why not? It could be fun! Come on, Tuck! At least think about it, alright?" Danny pleaded with his friend.

"I'll think about it, but I don't think my answer's going to change."

"Fine. I don't think it'll be as much fun without you, though."

"You'll live. The chances of becoming famous are low- but this year the manager for a record company's gonna check out the show. That makes your chances pretty high, especially if you turn out to be good. You know, I bet that you could get that kid on Sam's street to be your drummer. He sounds pretty decent."

"Which kid? I don't remember any people our age living on my street," said Sam, worried that this person might not be so perfect.

"The guy your mom and dad are always talking about when they aren't talking about you or Danny."

"The one they REALLY disapprove of? Almost as much as Danny?"

"That's him."

"That'd be awesome! What do you think Danny?"

"I think let's meet him and then, if he is as good as we think, let him on the band."

"Perfect! I'm just gonna go and get a Sloppy Joe and let you guys talk about the band you're setting up! Later," Tuck said, hanging up the phone before Sam and Danny could respond.

A/N: Okay, now you all know that obviously this guy was fine (cuz Tuck's not in the band). If I'm totally losing you, I suggest that you go read 'I See The Soul That Is Inside' and then come back to finish this one. It could get a little confusing. I'm eating expired cereal right now... shivers

Where was I? Oh, yes! I'm gonna skip forward to the part where they're all celebrating that Danny, Sam, and Jordan (the drummer boy) were chosen to make a CD of their music. Then I'll fast forward again to the part that explains Sam's singing about Danny being half-ghost. Enjoy! And I REALLY think that reading 'I See The Soul That Is Inside' first if you haven't already would make this make more sense…

"Hey, guys, wait up! I'm coming too!"

"We're waiting, Tuck. Oh, yes, we're waiting oh-so-patiently for I'm-such-a-ladies'-man geek," Sam said sarcastically. Danny and Jordan burst out laughing. "Well, it's true!"

"Oh, sorry, Sam! It's just that laugh laugh we were just thinking about that, hehe, and we're laughing, hehehe, at the irony... laugh of it!" Jordan explained between fits of laughter, eventually getting the hiccups- which made Danny laugh even harder. Sam smiled- she always liked it when Danny laughed because his blue topaz eyes would be laughing, too. It was so beautiful to her.

"Are you staring at Danny again! That's like, the third time this week!" Tucker exclaimed, making Sam and Danny blush crimson and Jordan laugh so hard that it looked more like he was gasping for air when you add in the hiccups.

"Hey! Geek! Get the lovebirds (-here's an interruption by Sam and Danny 'We're not lovebirds!'-) and the cute drummer to come backstage for a photo shoot!" Paulina shouted at Tucker, winking at the drummer, who in turn made a face. He REALLY didn't like Paulina- she was just too shallow (wow, a guy that cares about things other than looks!) for him.

"We're coming! Sheesh, if she wanted to get us to come she could've just asked, I mean we are here aren't we? She's so shallow sometimes…" Danny said, talking more to himself by the end. He'd finally gotten over his unreasonable crush on Paulina the year before, deciding that she really was a shallow wannabe.

"I think we're all with you there, with the minor exception of a certain Tucker Foley," Jordan commented, getting a mock glare from Tucker which quickly turned into a smile.

"You almost had me there for a second, Jordan," Tucker said, causing the quartet to burst out laughing, making their traveling down the hall quite difficult.

"Helllooo!" said a rather large business-looking man in a navy blue suit as they entered the auditorium. He shook each of their hands as he named them. "You must Danny, Sam, and Jordan! And I'm afraid I don't know you…"

"I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley! Best friend of Danny and Sam since we were in diapers!" Tucker stated proudly, getting some strange looks from nearby onlookers.

"Yes, well, that's some lovely information, but I've got an offer to make to the band. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" the man stated triumphantly.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later! Ciao!" Tucker said, taking the man's statement as a polite and discreet dismissal.

"Later, Tuck!" Danny replied. Then he turned to the business man, who was grinning that grin one only displays when they've got some really nice surprise that they want to give someone- it looked rather childish on an adult. "So, what's the offer?"

"I want to be your manager and help you become famous! And, by the way, my name's Paul Stocker- but please just call me Paul," the large man said.

"Wow, that's… wow…" the three band members were speechless.

"You really think we're that good?" Sam eventually said, sounding star-struck.

"Think? I know you're that good! If we work together, we could make you famous! Not to mention how good it'll look on my rep!" Paul said. He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties.

"If we do this, though, we'll end up making money, won't we?" Jordan sounded amazed that he could make money off of something his parents had thought 'a waste of time.'

"Why, of couse! And we could split our earnings 25-25-25-25, seeing as there's four of us," Paul was getting more and more excited.

"There's only one problem," Danny lied, deciding to omit the fact about his being half-ghost. Everyone looked at him.

"And what might that be?" Paul was worried- he didn't want the perfect opportunity to go down the drain!

"We don't have a name. We never thought that we'd actually get this far, so we never gave ourselves a name," Danny stated simply. Paul sighed with relief- this was something he could handle, provided that these guys weren't too picky.

"That can be easily taken care of. Just think of some words or short phrases that describe your band, and we'll use those, alright?" Paul wasn't going to try to think of any names, seeing as he didn't even know the teens. He REALLY didn't want to offend them because it might ruin his chance of becoming their manager.

By this time the band had forgotten about the photo shoot, and were very surprised when they were dragged off to get their pictures taken.

Now I'm just gonna tell you that they accepted Paul's offer and became famous, known as 'The Outsiders.' They did a mix of rock and pop, mostly rock, or whatever it is that Avril Lavigne does… Can't remember what it's called 'cause I'm just weird like that…

Okay, so next is me telling you why Sam sang about Danny being half-ghost without fear of unmasking him.

"Can't you ever give me a break? I've got a concert in five minutes!" Danny yelled in frustration at Skulker, shooting ecto-blast after ecto-blast.

"No, ghost-child! I shall not give you any breaks until I have your pelt at the foot of my bed! Now surrender!" Skulker said. Danny just decided that he shouldn't bother to fight Skulker and simply sucked him up into the Fenton thermos, mostly because this author doesn't know how to write battle scenes.

"That is getting so old!" Sam exclaimed as Danny landed beside her and Jordan (yes, Jordan knows who and what Danny is). "You'd think he'd have given up by now or gone after Vlad instead!"

"Actually, I think that he's a weensy bit afraid of that crazed-up fruit loop," Danny said, grabbing the other two band members and quickly taking them to the stage where they were performing that night. Tucker was getting to spend less and less time with them- especially since they were almost always out-of-town to record more songs or on tour. It had come to the point where they were mostly corresponding through e-mail, and very rarely face-to-face.

Little did they know, but an overly-obsessed Phantom fan was following them. And she wasn't about to let the ghost out of her sight. There was even a crazy Outsiders fan waiting backstage, and when she spotted the trio, they wouldn't get out of her sight. Even if she only saw what she thought was just two, but in reality was all three, flying at breakneck speed towards the concert building. 'The Outsiders' were in for a very strange night indeed.

-In a seemingly empty alleyway behind the building with two obsessed fangirls watching the band's (or Phantom's) every move-

"We made it!" Danny said triumphantly as he reverted back to his human form. The three turned pale when they heard two female gasps- one from inside the cracked up dumpster, and one from behind an abandoned-looking heap of a car. They were even more upset when the fangirls came out, each holding a recording video camera.

The concert went on fine, but by the next morning everyone knew about Danny's secret. It overall turned out to be a good thing, because it made their band WAY more popular, but there were moments that they kinda wished that the girls had never shown up.

Even more important than the welfare of the band's popularity, Danny's parents accepted him and didn't do experiments. Since he was in a band, Danny was unavailable for the government to study him. The government didn't want to look bad, now, did they?

Two years later, when Danny and co. were 17, Sam and Danny finally worked up the guts to admit their feelings for each other. After dating for two years, at age 19, the two got married in a small church in Amity.

The next thing they knew the were performing in Amity, where they introduced their song 'Ghost Boy.' During their performance they saw Valerie Gray. It made no difference to Danny, but it made Sam sing the song with more energy. 'Ghost Boy' quickly became a hit song.

Okay, so how'd you like it? It wasn't as good as the first, not by far, but I didn't have as much inspiration for this one. If you think I should do a sequel and have an idea that you think might give me some inspiration, let me know! I wanna hear all your ideas! And special thanks to everyone who reviewed for 'I See The Soul That Is Inside'! They really made my day! Please review, but if you didn't like this story, or just are too lazy to review, it's okay- I understand. Thanks again!

SecretSparkle I think I had some of Butterfly's food this morning… ugh…


End file.
